User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wiki Season 1 Penultimate: Booty Calls
The screen opens up on a peaceful morning, the birds are singing and everything is just peaceful. All of sudden, a cannonball is shot from the ocean and it lands in the same hole in which the cannonball from a few episodes landed. A megaphone is clicked on, Piet starts shouting into it. '' '' Piet: AY MATEYS, WAKE YERSELVES UP YE SWASHBUCKLING SCOUNDRELS! WE BE STARTING TODAY’S CHALLENGE! Wonder: Wait, Piet is hosting today’s challenge? Who in the right mind is Chris? ' ' The final three heads outside to see Piet sitting in a chair on the dock waiting for them, he is using Ynkr as a foot rest. '' '' Wonder: Wait, are you using Ynkr as a foot rest? Piet: Aye-aye, Wonder! Wonder: So basically he’s your slave? Four: You would like to be his slave, Wonder Wonder: Indeed I would Four: What ' ' Piet: Enough chit-chat, Ynkr passed command of the episode for today over to me because I supplied the cannon and he wanted to see what I can do exactly. So, today, ye be going onto a treasure hunt! I have what you three each need to find. The first two people to have their items are the winners and they be the final two as well. Fire: Sounds easy enough I guess? ' ' Piet: So for Fire, ye be finding a missing gatling gun hidden in a tree. Fire looks at the forest that lays quiet in front of them. '' '' Fire: Gee, thanks Piet, you’re so kind. I can’t wait to search the 500 trees on this island, I’ll be sure to make it to the final two. ' ' Piet: Four, ye be searching the shoreline for a wheel from Wrath’s wheelchair. Which is buried. Four: Seriously, I have to DIG along the shore line? It stretches for 20 miles! ' ' Piet: And finally, Wonder, you will be finding yer old friend the shark in a cave… should be easy enough, right Ynkr? Ynkr: Help… me… Piet: Anyways, ye all may begin to start finding your treasures! Ready. Set. Go! Everyone starts to take off into different directions, Wonder heads to the only cave on the island, Fire heads off to the forest and Four heads off to the shoreline. '' '' Four: This is bull, I have to dig around here for 20 miles? They didn’t even say how deep it is in the ground… I gotta start digging, I suppose. Four gets onto his arms and knees as the camera pans over to Wonder. Who has arrived at his cave. '' '' Wonder: okay, same cave that MPoF was in. I can do this… you can do this Wo- As Wonder enters the cave, he’s sees the shark in a tank of water. Surrounding it are Pokemon merchandise and such. Wonder’s pupils grow wide. '' '' Wonder: N-no, Pokemon! NO! Wonder puts his hands over his head. After a few seconds, Wonder raises his head and we see through his eyes. The shark is now a Sharpedo and all the pokemon plushies come to life. They all gather around him. '' '' Wonder: H-hey, stop tickling me, it’s not funny! HahaHAHAHA! Everyhting goes back to normal to see the plushies just sitting on top of him, while he is thrashing around in joy. '' '' Fire is still searching through the trees. He is about a mile into the forest when all of a sudden, he grabs hold and pulls out the missing gatling gun. '' '' Fire: HOW DID I FIND IT?! Fire goes running back but trips, causing a bear to pick it up and head back to it’s cave. Fire just stares at it with despair. '' '' Fire: great, now I’m gonna lose. How am I going to get a gun back from a bear? ' ' The camera shows Four still digging around. He finally finds the wheel. '' '' Four: YES! Four runs back to camp and gives the wheel to Piet. '' '' Piet: Argh! Piet puts the megaphone up to his mouth. '' '' Piet: FOUR TAKES FIRST PLACE IN THIS HERE EVENT. Fire, wonder, ye both better get your objects back here soon! Piet puts the megaphone down as he turns to Four. '' '' Piet: Four, would ye like to stay here or help one of ye friends… Wonder or Fire? Four: Well… Wonder would be fun to have in the final but at the same time, Fire would be more of a competition. Don’t get me wrong, the guy is sane now but… he’s a ticking time bomb… so… who do I want to go and help? ' ' The screen shows Fire at the mouth of the bears cave, which is the same cave that Wonder is in. '' '' Wonder: URSARING! IT’S SO GREAT TO SEE YOU HERE! Fire: Oh god, he’s gone insane again… Four shows up behind Fire and sees Wonder. '' '' Four: Jeez, I had a feeling he would go off soon… Fire: WHA- oh, it’s you, what are you doing? Four: Piet said I have to help either one of you and since you’re both here… Wonder has his item, that shark, and you… where is it? Fire: The bear has it. Four: Well… that makes sense, if you think about it. Fire: I have a plan, however, since the bear is distracted by Wonder, how about we go and grab it? Four: Fire, that’s a stupid idea… Fire: Any other ideas? Four: … Four and Fire begin to sneak around the bear, they grab the gatling gun and begin to walk out. Wonder sees them. '' '' Wonder: Hey, Ursaring, what are they doing with your buddy? The bear roars and runs after the two. '' '' Fire: Damnit, what are we going to do? Four: Climb a tree! Fire: They can climb! Four: Well… umm… keep running then. They run for another 5 minutes until the dock comes into sight. Piet, who spits put his tea, sees them running with the bear in tow. '' '' Piet: FIRE! AT THE BEAR! A cannon ball is fired and it misses the bear barely (HA) and the bear retreats back to the dock as Piet waits to congratulate them. '' '' Piet: Congrats you two, you are now the final two! Eh, where be Wonder? Fire: In the cave with the bear. Piet: I see, well, see you two tonight at the elimination of Wonder. The camera time lapses to the ceremony where Wonder is standing on the dock, the boat pulls up. '' '' Wonder: Huh? This isn’t a pokemon. Wonder is shoved onto the boat by the AHVSRL Spammer. The camera zooms over to Piet who has the final two at his sides. '' '' Piet: ARGH! AND SO WE HAVE THE FINAL TWO! WILL IT BE THE SERIOUS AND COMPETITIVE GUY, FIRE, OR THE SMART, STRATEGIST GUY, FOUR? WELL, WE SHALL FIND OUT THE NEXT TIME ON TOTAL. DRAMA. WIKI!'' '' How was this Penultimate? I liked it I disliked it Category:Blog posts